The nerd and the CheerLeader
by Stained-Hands
Summary: Choji hated blind dates, he was a nerd, so they always ended badly...Huh? Ino? The hot blond cheerleader! What is she doing here? TWO-SHOT. LEMON IN SECOND CHAPTER. ChojiXIno. Theres more to people than titles in her eyes..
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! So...I decided to start a one shot..thingie with Ino and choji! Mind you I did spell his name wrong through the story but my stupid word pad thingie wont let me change it back so I gave up XD but anyways, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Chouji hated his friends for what they always did. Sure they were good to him, they hung out with him even when all the other cool people wouldn't bother look his way.

They gave him gifts for his birthday to make him forgot about his parents who didn't care and dumped him in a foster home at the age of five. They replaced his family and he was grateful for that.

But they had this horrible tendency to think they could control his love life...or whatever little love he had...or life for that matter. Naruto and the gang would try and set him up to these blind dates, each one always worse than the last.

Girls just don't dig the whole fat nerd look, who would've thought, huh? Anyways...here he was outside the fancy restaurant (he'd be paying for of course) fidgeting with his car keys.

The girls he'd get would take one look at him and it was obvious what they thought of him. 'He's the fat nobody in school, I can't be seen with him!'

In result, either they'd get up and make a poor excuse to leave or they'd feel sorry enough to stay, get a free dinner (like I said, he'd be paying of course) and after it ended, tell him they'd be better off as friends. Why should this date be any different?

He walks up to the waiter murmuring the name the reservation was under. "Naruto Uchiha." Naruto, thinking it would be funny, put his name and Sasuke's last together, pissing the pale ninja to no end as he complained how his family's name shouldn't be put next to something so horrible to soil it. They were perfect for each other; everyone knew it…except them of course.

The well-dressed gentlemen searched for the name, and once he found it he merely nodded, turning and leading the way.

"Please follow me, Sir. Your date is already here" Chouji blushed. How did this guy even know it was a date? For all he knew he could have just been having dinner with his sister…

Of course that wasn't the case but it just embarrassed him knowing this night would end before it even started. What if she stood up and left? Just like all the others…as the waiter led him to the table, it only took a second to spot who it was sitting at table 5. Ino Yamanato, the hottest blonde in school…she was there, looking around, expecting to see a fit handsome jock. Instead all she was getting was a fat loser who is invisible to girls like her.

He stopped in his tracks, a horrid look on his face. He couldn't go through with it, he wouldn't! "Is something wrong sir?" the waiter asked, following his moves and stopping as well. Chouji shook his head slowly and stuttered. "I j-just remembered I-I ha-had something to d-do!" The big boy went to turn but was snatch back by the tux wearing man, who gave him a glare and hissed out. "You pussy you better not flake out!" Chouji's eyes grew the size of saucers. "wh-what?"

The waiter gave him a lame look before replying. " Its Kiba. I knew the second you saw Ino, you'd start freaking out! Now grow some balls, go over there and talk to her!" He couldn't believe it! Kiba had used a jutsu to spy on him? Had he planned on spying through this whole date? Kiba the waiter shoved him to the table, both of the high school boys struggling. "No!" "Yes!" "No! No, nooooo!" "Stop whinnying and just do it!" "This isn't a Nike commercial I cant 'Just Do It'! Its Ino!"

Hearing her name the cute blonde looked up, her blue eyes sparkling under the fancy small chandelier hovering above the table she sat at. The two of them quickly and abruptly stopped their fighting and stood still, giving the high school junior a sheepish smile. "Uh, Ill go and get your menu ma'm!" Kiba turned on his heels and sped off, leaving a smiling Ino and an awkward Chouji by themselves. He slowly took his seat and her smiled slowly faded.

"You're my date?" She asked softly. There it was…the beginning of a quick brutal night. Chouji sighed and nodded his head waiting for her to bolt up and leave in a laughing fit…but she didn't. Ino blushed and giggled behind her slender fingers, averting his gaze, surprising the big guy.

Was she laughing at him? Or was it because she was expecting a hot dude tonight? "What is it?" He asked miserably. Ino smiled brightly at him, her eyes sparkling even more. "Nothing…I'm just so glad it wasn't going to be a date with one of the jocks from the football team. They're so lame!" Those words put together in a sentence were music to Chouji's ears.

His eyes lit up and he practically burst out with a "Really?" making her laugh happily and nod, her swirly ponytail bouncing behind her. "Yeah they're a bunch of ass holes who enjoy touching themselves. They're always thinking that because I'm in the cheerleading squad I have to go out with one of them. Its so stereo typical. Isn't that stupid?"

Chouji didn't think it was stupid at all. In fact he thought that was how the system worked…Pretty girls got with Pretty boys.

The night was going too painfully slow for Chouji at first…he was still shocked that Ino had stayed this long. Their dinner had come and that's when things lightened up. Ino laughed and giggled at the jokes he told her…and it wasn't fake laughing, she smiled for real…not fake, not pretend…she was actually listening to him. He felt like for the first time he was here, in the eyes of a beautiful girl.

"So Chouji I was wondering did you finish Kakashi-Senseis assignment?" Chouji almost dropped his fork as he gaped at her harmless question. "You…you know we're in the same class together?" Ino blinked at his stunned expression and tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion. "Of course silly, you sit two seats across from me." The way she said it, it seemed like she had always known that. Chouji stared at her with an admiration. 'I think I'm in love…'

His gaze made Ino blush and giggle. "Chouji are you alright?" He nodded quickly, smiling at her all big. "Yeah…and I kind of haven't gotten to it yet…the assignment I mean." She nodded and rolled her eyes. "I know, it's so long right? I can't figure it out at all! That man was not meant to be a geometry teacher."

Putting on a sweet pout she reached over and placed her hand over his, her lashes lowering, giving the blonde a sultry yet innocent expression, the gloss on her lips glimmering as the words she spoke practically melted the boys ears.

"Chouji…can you…maybe come over tonight? Help me with the assignment…? It's just so hard and I can't do it by myself. Please?" His cheeks flamed 100 degrees, praying to kami he wouldn't get a nosebleed. Nodding his head ever so slowly he stuttered.

"Su-sure Ino, I guess I can stop by and help…" His answer made the girl squeal with joy. "You are so sweet, thank you, you're such a good friend." Friend…there it was…that damn word. His smile slowly faded as she went back to her food…his night was ruined…all those jokes, all her laughter…it was the laugh a person gives out when a friend say's something funny…why hadn't he seen it before.

The rest of the night he spent it looking at his dessert…he lost his appetite.

He drove Ino home, listening to her as she spoke about herself…he smiled and nodded at the appropriate time even chuckling at some funny stuff, but all he wanted was to get her home so he could sulk by himself. Finally making it to the girls house, he took notice it was pretty nice…big and fancy, it fit her. He figured he would be gentlemen and walk her up to the door at least. So there they stood at the front.

"Listen Ino I just remembered I need to get home…maybe some other time I could help you but-" Ino put a finger to his lips, the big boned boy blinking in confusion. Ino simply smiled and closed her eyes, getting on her tippy toes and leaning in ever so slightly.

Was…was she asking for a kiss? Chouji almost had a heart attack, sweating instantly and trying not to panic but what could he do? He thought they were just 'good friends'! Not…this! He wasn't prepared; he didn't ready himself for this! But…he needed to, she was waiting, he couldn't disappoint her. He gently moved her finger and nervously watched her before finally making his move, leaning in and closing his eyes tightly…

Their lips met…it was magical, like something out of a romance movie, minus the dramatic rain pour and the music. But none the less it was perfect…her lips were soft and plump…his was firm and dominating, their innocent gestures turning into a make out as he pulled her close, into his arms, becoming someone he's dreamed about…the cool dude who got the girl.

His happiness what short lived though when Ino pulled back suddenly and turned to face the door, shivering. Chouji blinked, watching her…had kissing him disgusted her? That badly that she looked like she was gonna puke? "Ino…?" He softly murmured, prepared to pull her hair out of her way incase she did chuck up her dinner.

But she didn't answer him…she had been reaching for her key and once she found it she flew opened the door. She was a blur, her arms attacking him, the poor boy squeaking and in a split second he was pulled into the house, the door slammed closed and Ino pushed him up against the wall next to it, her eyes gleaming with playfulness.

The blonde attacked his lips next; kissing him with a roughness and passion that would make any man jizz in his pants. Murmuring hotly she solved his confusion. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it I need you Chouji, I promise you'll like it." Chouji almost had a heart attack for the second time in ten minutes. 'WANTS ME?' He yelled in his head.

He struggled a bit but managed to pry her away from him, giving her a disbelief kind of look. "wh-what? What do you mean?" Ino smiled at him and played with his shirt. "I've had a crush on you since the school year started…I was too shy to say anything…"

Her eyes lowered, giving him a sly look as a sweet and naughty giggle passed her lips. "I love big boys Chouji…you drive me crazy, when I think about you I get so hot…" Chouji was going to need a medic pretty soon…she was going to be the death of him.

He was too wrapped up in the situation he jumped when she grabbed his hand and put it in between her legs, up the skirt she wore for the date. The tips of his fingers touched something moist…"See? You make me soaking wet…I haven't been able to think about anyone else but you…" His heart stopped this time. No amount of medics could revive him; He was done.

Ino gave him a sweet smile and leant up to kiss him again but was stopped by the half dead boy. "I don't understand….why me? What's so special about me? You're too beautiful to be seen with me…this is a joke right? There are cameras here right? All your friends are hiding behind the furniture waiting to jump out and laugh at me…" Chouji didn't want to be played like this…this was more horrible than any bad date…this was humiliation times ten…he wasn't going to be brought to this level…he refused…but if all of this was a trick…why were her eyes so sad?

"You…you think I'd be horrible enough to do that?" She stepped back; giving him a hurt look so terrible it made him wince under her gaze. "I know I'm a cheerleader and they're suppose to be mean and cruel but…that isn't who I am. I'm Ino Yamanato, the girl in your geometry class who's liked you forever now…" Chouji looked away, his fists clenching, not knowing what to say…what could he say? He was stuck…

Ino watched his muscles tense, his jaws tighten and she understood. Sighing she let a smile replace her frown and walked back up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Chouji…don't be afraid. I know people must have hurt you…and they're bad for doing that…but look at me when I tell you…and please believe…I would never do what they have. Please…give me a chance…give me just tonight to show you…how I really feel." Her words were sincere, her voice was filled with patience and something more…something he was too afraid to admit…but he looked at her, and in seconds they were back to kissing, holding each other and making their way to the couch…

That night something amazing happened…two people from two different sides of the high school world broke the stereotype of nerds and cheerleaders. And they didn't seem to regret it…at all.

* * *

Awwww wasn't that cute? I think...im not sure heh. Anywhooo who wants to find out what naughty things they did last night? Who wants to see what happens tomorrow when they go back to school? Will Ino pretend it never happen? Or will she? It all depends on you guys, my wonderful reviewers and readers! So please tell me how you feel bout this story and If I should continue! Thank you for reading my other stories and for reading this one! Bye bye now! xoxoxox -Gri

P.s. if any of you think Ino should have a possessive asshole football ex boyfriend who should get his ass kicked tell me which character you'd like to see get beat up! Bai!


	2. Chouji show em what youre made of! End

Hello my lovelies! Please don't hate me! Lol for I have come with the second and last chapter of The Nerd and The Cheer Leader. What happened that night? And what is going to happen the next day when they go to school? And the people I picked to get their asses whooped aarrreeee…..Sai and Neji! Yay! Thanks for choosing peeps and for reviewing! Im sooo sorry it took forever…I promise I will write more stories!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Weeeeeeee Enjoy!

Their clothes are lost on the tile floor of her living room. Chouji had long let go of the fact that he was naked on the couch with the most beautiful girl in all of high school world. The way she laid under him, her cheeks flushed and her head tilted back, biting the edge of her finger as to not be too loud…It was enough to drive him insane. "Ino…wh-where are your-" "They're out of town…please, don't stop."

Now don't get it twisted, Chouji is very much a virgin…but he's a smart kid and an A plus student in anatomy. He knew where the spots were and how to stimulate each one. And he was stimulating EVERYTHING. His lips latched on to her nipple, his tongue swirling around the hardening nub, as he gently nipped and tugged on it, while his fingers were working on her blossomed clit, his middle finger delving deep into her womanhood, exploring her moist walls.

Ino could only arch her back off of the couch and stare wide eyed up at the ceiling as the boy she's crushed on for so long worked his magic on her. She was practically gasping and moaning in pure bliss with every stroke of her walls. "Cho-Chouji…" She managed to whisper out. He went with his gut feeling and guessed she needed him inside of her. He sat up and spread her legs wide open, his breath hitching at how gorgeous she was.

Ino on the other hand was blushing a bright red, biting her lip as she stared down at the boys manhood. "Oh my…" Chouji looked down at himself, worried if he was too small for her? "I think I might be scared now…" He couldn't help but laugh at her comment. It was a compliment really…he was a bit…big for his age he guessed. Never really noticed before. Ino smiled, before looking back at his cock. "Chouji, it's huge…"

Her eyes lit up. "Make me scream…" He had to choke back a groan at just hearing her say those words. With nothing left to say, he moved in between her legs…five minutes later, after adjusting her to his size…the walls echoed with her screams. His back became her scratching post…and their bodies couldn't have been any closer than they were for the next hour and a half…

Chouji woke up in a comfortable bed. It smelt like vanilla…like Ino. He heard the shower running in the bathroom next to him. Turning his head, he smiled as he heard Ino singing a lovely song as she washed up. Last night was amazing…how they had sex on the couch and than moved it up to her room, and gone for round two.

He didn't think ever in his life would he had been good in bed. But by the way Ino was screaming he figured he could boast a little bit. He wondered if the neighbors over heard them though….The sound of the water stopped as Ino stepped out of the bathroom and into the room, a small towel wrapped around her slender figure.

She was glowing, beaming with joy. He had never thought her more beautiful than she was at that moment…Sitting up Chouji held out his hand, wanting her to come to him. She did so, and very happily, leaning in and giving him a long romantic like kiss. "Good morning." She whispered. "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep ok? I know I might snore-" She giggled and silenced him with another kiss. "Chouji, I snore too." He didn't want to say anything but she did kind of have her few snores…but that was just another amazing thing they had in common. "So, you going to get ready for school or not?" She asked as she took off the towel to dry off her hair, walking around naked as if it was nothing.

Chouji could only stare, forgetting to answer her question. She turned back to face him, and noticed his gaze. She could only laugh softly, shakin her hips playfuly. "Hey, get ready for class and you can have more of this when we get back home."

Snapping out of his trance he grinned slowly. "You…are we?" Ino rolled her eyes, shakin her head. "Men, so oblivious. Of course we're together silly! Now come on we're going to be late!"

Now he figured Ino wanted to get to school because she was a good girl. It turns out he couldn't be more wrong. The second the bell rang and all the kids got to class, Chouji prepared to dash before Ino took his arm and pushed him into the janitors closet, shutting the door with a lock. The look she gave him, any man could tell what was on her mind.

A second later Chouji had her pressed up against the wall, ravishing her body, his hands pulling up her skirt, his lips on her neck as she moaned and enjoyed how he handled her. Sure they missed their first and second hour class but it was for a good cause. Peeking out from the closet to make sure no one was around, Chouji and Ino walked out, adjusting their clothes and hair. Ino gave him a playful look while he could only grin.

"You're so amazing.." He beamed while she giggled, nodding her head. "I know." The bell rang, and it was time for Geometry, their class. Holding hands, they walked as the halls filled with students and in mere seconds…said students began to stare, whispering to one another in disbelief at the scene before them. Chouji made an uncomfortable look.

Ino squeezed his hand reassuringly, murmuring. "Ignore them…they're in their own little stereotypical world…" He smiled weakly, but something in his gut told him something bad was going to happen. And within a matter of seconds it did….he was punched in the fucking face. Ino turned, her eyes wide as he went down to the floor, her hands over her mouth as she gasped.

The student who had landed their fist on Choujis face was none other than Neji. One of the schools top jock. The captain of the swimming team and all time douche bag. Next to him was a smirking Sai, Captain of the soccer team. Both were friends, and together were the biggest assholes in high school history. Ino knelt quickly beside her boyfriend, helping him sit up. "Chouji, oh god are you ok?" She gently touched the bruised side of his face before growing angry.

He merely nodded, not saying anything. Standing up, she poked Neji hard in the chest. "How DARE you even touch him! You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are!" Sai stepped in before Neji could speak. "Who do you think you are walking with that fat fag? I already told you, you're mine. I own you."

Ino stared in disbelief, her fists tightening. "You disgusting prick! No one owns me! I made that clear to you when I turned you down!" The students around them "Oohh'ed and laughed insultingly. Sai glared and rose his hand as if to smack her before a tanned hand caught it.

Kiba stood there, a serious look on his face. "You better not try and do what I think you're gonna do…" The much taller man slowly glared as Neji stepped up, pushing him off of Sai. "Back off mutt, this isn't any of your business." Chouji slowly got up, sighing, knowing where this was going. Kiba snarled at the soccer champion and got in his face.

"You're making a big mistake messing with Chouji." Sai chuckled and smirked once more. "What you're going to beat us up for him? That's right defend your bitch." Kiba, about to snap back a nasty comment was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke stepped in, frowning. "No. Because Chouji isn't someone to be messed with. Kiba, let him handle this, you're going to make him look bad." With a loud snort, the tanned brunette moved away with Sasuke. Chouji turned, facing Sai and Neji, his face blank.

"Kick their asses Chouji!" Naruto yelled as he stood beside the gang. Ino watched worriedly before being pulled away by Sasuke. "He'll be fine." Was all he said as he took her to the safety of the group. Sai and Neji looked around, before watching Chouji. "What, so now you're going to beat us up? Haha Id love to see this!" Sai exclaimed, rolling up his sleeves, preparing to punch this fat ass into the floor.

Chouji looked down for a moment before stepping up. "Don't do this…you can walk away." Sai and Neji both laughed…though they were the only ones. Neji was the first to make a move, charging for him with a fist aimed to the bigger boys face. In the blink of an eye, the attack was dodged, Chouji side stepping and taking the boys arm, twisting it in a painful angle until a crack was heard.

Neji screamed bloody murder as he was than sent to the floor in a 360 flip on to his back. Everyone watched silent, unmoving as the swimmer held on to his arm as he cried out, flailing around in pain. Sai stared, unbelieving what just happened. "How did you…" Chouji answered, he figured he had the right to know.

"My father owns a dojo…im a black belt. National Champion, three years running. I don't like to talk about it much…" Turning his head, he spoke to Neji who was still on the floor. "That will take time to heal…you wont be swimming for a while." With that said, he got into a defensive stance, glaring at Sai.

"And when I'm done with you, you wont be able to use your legs for soccer…" Within a few seconds, Sai was turning around to run, but the large group of students blocked his exit, shoving him back towords Chouji. "No one tries to hit my girlfriend." As Sai tripped and flailed, unable to stop himself, he could only stare in horror as he headed straight towards the beast.

"Man I cant believe you broke his legs! He'll be in a wheel chair for months! His soccer playing days are over!" Naruto jumped with joy, practically yelling it in everyones ear. Sasuke pushed him back down on his seat, annoyed. "Shut up already, we were there!" The gang was in Choujis car, all going over to Ino's house for a small party hangout. The big boy could only chuckle at his friends excitement and his other friends annoyance.

Kiba just stared out the window, a smile on his face. He was proud of his friend for getting the girl and finally sticking up for himself. Ino giggled and reached over, kissing her boyfriends cheek. "That was so amazing, I can believe you're a black belt!" "Well there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me…" She smiled and pinched him lightly. "Well I think we have plenty of time to change that…" As they drove off, Chouji could feel himself become happier…the girl of his dreams, the best of friends a guy could ask for…respect at school. Things could not get any better…"Hey Ino! Do you have any ramen at your house? Me and sasuke can share a bowl!" "Naruto, SHUT UP!" Heh yeah…things would be a lot better.

The end! Yay! Yay yay yay! Yes? No? What did you guys think? I hope that was good im sorry again I took so long. If you have any couple request just lemme know! I do love makin my readers happy! :D :D :D Maybe kiba needs himself a girlfriend? He looks kinda lonely…what you guys think? Who should kiba be with? R&R my wonderful people!


End file.
